Ash Ketchum Meets Bolt/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash Ketchum Meets Bolt. Transcript *'Dr. Calico': scans the building with her binoculars Which of course is wonderful news. Everything is positioning nicely. *'Penny': There he is guys. Dr. Calico. growls *'Goku': I wonder what that green-eyed freak is up to. *'Piccolo': I'm not sure, but remember what Penny says. Calico is very fast and sneaky. So, we better be very careful. *'Vegeta': Yeah, well he doesn't look so tough. If I'd fight him, I would show him what I'm made of. *'Pan': You tell him, Vegeta! Once we get him, we'll give him what for! *'Goku': Pan, Vegeta, be patient. We can't underestimate Dr. Calico. We need to be extremely cautious about him. Once we figure out what Calico's master plan is, we'll get him for sure. Right, Penny? *'Penny': Yes, Goku. *'Henchman': Any luck getting out guest to spill his guts? *'Dr. Calico': Oh, his guts will spill. One way or another. *'Penny's TV father': Never! I'll never talk! cat meows *'Penny': gasps Daddy! *'Gohan': He's got the professor! *'Krillin': But what does he want him for? *'Goten': I have no idea, Krillin. *'Piccolo': at what is happening He's probably using him as a hostage so he could find the location of his laboratory. *'Gohan': Yeah, but what for, Piccolo? *'Piccolo': For world domination, Gohan. When the professor altered Penny's dog to give him superpowers, Calico learned about her dog's power and plans to use it as well as the professor's latest state-of-the-art technology to conquer the world. *'Goku': I should've known. *'Trunks': Any ideas of how are we going to stop him? *'Goku': Don't know, Trunks. But we'll think of a plan. *'Dr. Calico': You're beginning to irk me, professor. I am irked, and that will not do. Has the package arrived? I think it might make our dear friend a bit more communicative. *'Henchman': I'm sending an agent to pick it up. *'Dr. Calico': Gorgeous. Have him bring it to me on the first flight. ---- *'Penny': Ok, ok. Good job, buddy. Mission accomplished. a picture of themselves and carries Bolt to her trailer That's a keeper. Thanks, guys. *'Vegeta': Don't mention it. *'Krillin': Hey, Penny! If you need us, we'll be in our trailers! *'Penny': Got it, Krillin! growls It's alright tough guy. You got 'em all. barks Don't worry, Bolt. You saved the day again. barks and Penny closes her trailer door. The bell rings and the TV crew cleans up the set. *'Goku': Whew! What a day. *'Gohan': You said it, Dad. *'Mindy Parker': Well, that's a rap. Good work today, z-fighters. *'Piccolo': Thanks. *'Pan': No problem. *'Goku': So, you guys want to head over to Dunkin' Donuts for some latte? *'Goten': If you're buying, Dad. z-fighters leave the set ---- Bolt, and the Z-fighters are running through a rainforest as the tv crew films the episode and Ash and his Adventure Team are watching everything. *'Penny': You ready, Bolt? growls You guys ready? *'Krillin': Ready as we'll ever be. *'Brock': Wow, Penny's really good at this. *'Misty': But I'm a little worried about Bolt. It looks as if he believes everything he sees in the studio is real. *'May': You don't know how right you are, Misty. *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah. I'm a little worried about Bolt too. Don't you guys think that the director and the TV crew are taking this super-dog thing a little bit too far? *'Tracey Sketchit': I highly doubt it, Ash. *'Film director': Let's widen out camera three. Ready four. Go four! And driver! *'Goku': We'll meet you and your dog inside, Penny. *'Penny': Ok. and Bolt slide under a van while Goku teleports the Z-fighters inside *'Actor': wipes the actor's mask Thanks, Larry. *'Film director': Alright, Scooter. Find the grate. Ready on the rubber bars. crawls through the grate and the filmmakers pulls down the levers as if Bolt was bending the bars. Penny and Bolt made it inside. And track with them. and the Z-fighters appear *'Gohan': Thanks, dad. *'Penny': Psst. Guys, over here. Z-fighters runs towards Penny and Bolt *'Vegeta': So, what's the scoop Penny? Do you see anything? *'Penny': Yes, Vegeta. The Calico super computer. If we can access it, we'll finally learn where they're keeping my father. *'Goku': Excellent. Piccolo, Vegeta, you come with me. Gohan, you, Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Pan go with Bolt. Penny, you stay behind here. We'll let you know when the coast is clear. But first, we need a distraction to the main guard. *'Penny': Got it. Goten, Trunks, Krillin and Pan go with Bolt behind the walls as Piccolo, Vegeta and Goku go to the other side. Penny takes out a coin and rolls it on the floor to distract the guard. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta grab three of the guards and beats them up, while Bolt bashes four more guards to Goten, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, and Krillin, knocking them all out. But in reality, the Z-fighters places the guard actors on the landing pads. *'Producer': The weapon's hot. *'Filmmaker': Heat vision time. *'Ash Ketchum': Oh, this is gonna be good. *'Serena': Shh. Here comes the best part. *'Penny': main guard hears Bolt behind him and prepares to fire Bolt, stare! to stare as if he was doing his heat vision technique *'Film director': Now! filmmaker activates his remote and burns the guard's weapon. Bolt then attacks the guard. One guard is programming the Calico super computer. But Bolt knocks him out cold. *'Pan': Good boy, Bolt. *'Penny': Nice move. to access the computer Come on. Come on. the computer turns off and the roof opens with a helicopter hovering over them *'Goku': What the? *'Vegeta': What's going on? *'Dr. Calico': Such devotion. It brings tears to my eyes. *'Penny': Calico! *'Dr. Calico': Your father's discoveries could be a great use to our organization. she has the Z-fighters with her Ahh. Helping the little girl and her dog along the way are you my fine gentlemen? Well, you better stay out of my way or I'll have to deal with you by force. *'Goku': So, you must be Dr. Calico. The one responsible for the horrible chain of events that have been taking place on this island. *'Dr. Calico': Why yes. That is correct. *'Vegeta': What are you up to, Calico? *'Piccolo': And where are you keeping Penny's father? *'Dr. Calico': The girl's father is being held hostage against his will at my hideout and I'm not telling you where I'm keeping him. *'Pan': Oh? And why won't you tell us? *'Dr. Calico': Because if I tell you all, it will spoil the surprise. But speaking of surprises, her father's discoveries will provide me a powerful source for my plans of conquering the entire world. And I'm sure he'll be more accommodating now that I've got his lucky Penny! lowers one part of the trap and the chair Penny is sitting on slides as the lower part of the trap comes up *'Penny': Bolt! Guys! upper part closes shut and gets lifted up *'Z-fighters': Penny! *'Trunks': You let her go right now, Calico! *'Gohan': Come back here! *'Goten': Give her back to us! *'Dr. Calico': World domination is within my grasp! wickedly *'Piccolo': You won't get away with this, Calico! *'Dr. Calico': On the contrary green man, I already have! Ta-ta, gents! wickedly as he flies away ---- *''studio is on fire and Ash is holding the door for everyone to escape while Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta look for any one else trapped inside'' *'Ash Ketchum': Go, go, go, go! *'Bonnie': The flames are too big, Ash! I'm scared! *'Ash Ketchum': Keep going! Keep going! Bonnie to her brother, Clemont and the two get out safely *'Serena': Is everyone out, Ash? *'Ash Ketchum': I don't know. Where's Penny? *'Penny': Help! Please, help! Help! *'Filmmaker': Hold on! to rescue her *'Penny': Please, help! *'Serena': gasps She's still up there! We have to get her down from there! *'Ash Ketchum': Serena, go help the others outside! I'll go and get Penny! takes a large chunk of wood to hold the door open for him and Penny to get out Go! *'Serena': Ok! Do be careful, Ash! *'Penny': Help! Help! Please help me! *'Ash Ketchum': Penny, I'm coming! I'm coming! *'Penny': Ash! small piece of burning debris burns Penny's shoulder Help me! *'Ash Ketchum': Penny, unhook the brace around your chest and I'll catch you! does so and Ash catches her and carries her as he tries to get to the door. But as he got there, burning beams blocked the door and left the two kids trapped inside. Everyone else is safe outside and the Digidestined, their Digimon, Ash's friends, and the Z-fighters are making sure if everyone is safe. *'Actor': gasps Oh, my gosh, the stage! *'Rhino': Yeah, you'd better run! up to Bolt and Mittens I'm on your six! *'Mittens': What do we do? *'Bolt': Just make sure I get inside that building. bumps into to Penny's agent *'Agent': Bolt? *'Producer': Is anyone still in there? *'Flimmaker': I don't know. *'Rhino': Coming through! under the beam to hold it long enough for Bolt to get in It's a good day to die!! *'Mittens': Not on my watch rodent! his rolling ball and saves Rhino in time just as Bolt slides underneath the beam and makes it inside the building *'Goku': Piccolo and Vegeta return with a few people in their arms and placed them safely on the ground Has everyone made it outside? four more people trapped inside the burning studio Four more left. This is gonna be close. *'Gohan': Dad, give us a hand here! We need as much water we can get to put out the fire! *'Goku': Hold on a minute! We've got a few straglers! I'll be right back! back inside the studio *'Pan': Come on, people! Let's hurry up! Let's go! Move, move, move! *'Trunks': Everyone stay away from the building! *'Goten': Get to a safe area right away! *'Goku': returns with the four remaining people Hi, everyone. Do you have room for five more? *'Pan': Grandpa! We did it! Thanks to you! her grandfather You're the greatest! *'Misty': her group Stay still or I'll lose my place! Forty-one, forty-two, well I'll be! We're all here! and Brock sigh in relief until both Serena and Pikachu notices someone is still missing *'Serena': gasps Ash is not here!!! *'Everyone': Huh? looks up in shock after hearing about Ash not being with the others *'Penny's mother': Penny? Penny, where are you sweetie? Penny? Penny? Penny, answer me! Penny? turns to her in worry. He then realizes that Ash and Penny are both still trapped inside ---- *'Penny': by the smoke and collapses in exhaustion Bolt... coughs Bolt, just... Just go on out. coughs Go. It'll be ok. *'Ash Ketchum': Penny...no. Don't give up. You can't give up. Bolt and I aren't leaving without you. hovers over Penny Penny, we made it out so far, but we are not giving up. Someone will come and find us and get us out of here. coughs You'll see. *'Penny': Ash... touches Ash's face in support. Then wraps her arms around Bolt. You guys are great. Ash, thanks for trying to save me. And Bolt, you're a good boy and you'll always be my good boy. her dog I love you. whimpers and Ash starts shedding tears *''outside of the studio, firefighters arrive with the Digidestined and their Digimon. The Ash's Adventures Team use all of their Water-type Pokémon to try desperately to put out the fire, while some team members help Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan nurse people back to health.'' *'Penny's mother': Have you seen my daughter? Has anyone seen my baby? *'Goku': back in the burning studio HELLO!!!! ASH!! PENNY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! coughs ASH! PENNY! ANSWER ME! WHERE ARE YOU?! and Ash hear Goku yelling. But because Ash breathed in so much smoke, he's not able to speak loud enough for Goku to hear *'Ash Ketchum': Bolt, I have an idea. I need you to bark as loud as you can through this air vent so that Goku and everyone outside will know where we are. Do it. coughs It's the only way of getting out of here. does so but after a few tries he manages to pull of the super-bark strategy and made it loud enough for everyone to hear *'Goku': Huh? What was that? *'Paramedic': Hey, did you hear that? *'Woman': Yeah. *'Man': What is that? *'Misty': What was that? *'Serena': It sounded like something's barking. *'Firefighter': shushing Quiet. Everyone be quiet. is silenced until the barking is heard again. *'Rhino': It's the super-bark! Oh-ho-ho-ho! *'Goku': Wait a minute. over to the source of the sound and finds Bolt, Ash and Penny near the air vent There they are! Vegeta, Piccolo, can you guys hear me? *'Vegeta': Hmm? *'Piccolo': Goku, is that you? *'Goku': Yes, it's me. *'Vegeta': What is it, Kakarot? *'Goku': I've found them, Vegeta! Ash, Bolt, and Penny are near the air vent of the studio! *'Piccolo': Good! Very good. Are they ok, Goku? *'Goku': Penny and Bolt are unconscious. But Ash is barely alive. Piccolo, you and Vegeta help the firefighters pull the air vent out, I'll see if I can make a bigger opening for us to pull the kids out. *'Piccolo': Got it. Let's go, everyone! *'Vegeta': You heard him! Let's move! firefighters follow Piccolo and Vegeta to the air vent and they all pull the air vent out We got it out, Kakarot! *'Goku': Alright, stand back everyone! one hand to blast a bigger hole through the building. Then Goku scoops up Ash Let's go, Ash. *'Piccolo': Penny up Gotcha! *'Vegeta': Bolt Up you go, little fella. three of them fly out and carry them to the ambulances *'Paramedic': Alright, we got an RT, coming through people. Make a hole! *'Firefighter': For your own safety, keep moving away from the building. wakes up and sees Vegeta carrying Bolt in his arms *'Penny': Bolt... *'Penny's mother': Sweetie! gasps You're ok! Are you going to be ok? You gonna be just fine? *'Piccolo': She's stable, ma'am. But they're going to take her to the hospital. She'll be safe there. places Penny on the stretcher and Vegeta place Bolt on Penny's lap *'Vegeta': Here you go, Penny. flies towards Ash's friends with Ash in his arms *'Brock': Look! *'Iris': It's Goku! *'May': And there's Ash! *'Serena': Ash! hands Ash to Serena Ash, are you ok? Ash! Ash! doesn't respond for a bit. Serena starts to cry, thinking that Ash is dead until *'Ash Ketchum': then wakes up and sees Serena standing by his side Serena... *'Serena': Ash! hugs him Oh, Ash! I'm so glad you're ok! adventure team sigh in relief that their leader is still alive *'Pikachu': Pika, pika. on the ambulance, Penny's mother is overwhelmed at Penny's condition *'Penny's mother': Oh, I'm so, so sorry this happened. *'Serena': Come on, Ash. Climb up here. *'Ash Ketchum': Ok. into the ambulance and the paramedic places a breathing mask on his face Thanks. *'Serena': Meet you guys at the hospital! *'The Adventure Team': Ok! See ya! *'Serena': Oh, Ash. I was so scared. *'Ash Ketchum': It's alright, Serena. I'm safe and so is Penny and Bolt. We're all safe. two couple embrace each other with a hug as Penny's agent comes in *'Penny's agent': I can't imagine what you all must be feeling. No one, not even a mother, should ever have to go through something like this. But I promise you, we're going to make this work for all of us. I'm talking cover stories, production deals, executive producer credit. This is so great! outraged at his behavior and greed, tries to fight him, but both Piccolo, Goku, and Vegeta stop him *'Goku': Ah, ah, ah, ah. No, no, no, Ash. Let us handle him. Vegeta, and Piccolo crack their knuckles for they have had it with his greediness *'Vegeta': Kakarot, Piccolo, I think its time we'd teach our little friend here a painful lesson. *'Piccolo': You said it. *'Penny's agent': Uh, now, now, now, gentlemen, please, please. Let's not be too hasty now. nervously Uh, oh, maybe we can work this out? grabs him by the neck Ahh! Hey, watch the suit! I just had it dry cleaned! pulls him in, Vegeta closes the ambulance doors for no one to see, and the three start punching him left and right until they kick him out of the ambulance *'Penny's mother': We quit. *'Penny's agent': No, no, no. Wait. Let's not make any rash decisions here. Oh, let's put a pin in it. *'Piccolo': No, we quit this tv show business and that is final! the door in his face *'Penny': a weak voice Thanks, guys. *'Goku': No problem, Penny. Category:Transcripts